En este mundo
by Zauberer S
Summary: La historia de un primer beso en una noche en Rivendel (advertencia:SLASH, AragornLegolas)


TITULO: En este mundo  
  
AUTOR: Zauberer S.  
  
EMAIL: zaubererslyth@yahoo.es  
  
FEEDBACK: Por favor...  
  
RATING: PG  
  
GENRE: Romanticismo sin disculpa, eh...sí, eso quiere decir Fluff  
  
PAIRING: Aragorn/Legolas (¿o acaso esperábais menos de mí?)  
  
SUMMARY: La historia de un primer beso en la noche de Imladris.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Aragorn y Legolas se pertenecen el uno al otro... digo a J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
A/N: Un intento de explicar el extraño comportamiento de Aragorn y Legolas en la escena del Concilio de Elrond en la película (en serio, fijaos en donde tiene los ojos puestos Legolas todo el rato). También quería explotar la imagen de "caperucita gris" de El Retorno del Rey, aunque evidentemente no es la misma capa. Dedicado a Cynndylan (que ha vuelto a colaborar en el título), el único que me aguanta cuando empiezo a hablar y hablar durante horas sobre mis teorías sobre la relación entre Aragorn y Legolas.  
  
Por supuesto todo esto es culpa de Viggo y Orlando por hacer tan buena pareja.  
  
...  
  
EN ESTE MUNDO  
  
...  
  
Aragorn sabía que las tragedias ocurren solo por accidente. También sabía que las pequeñas tragedias eran más difíciles de olvidar que las grandes.  
  
Era inevitable, todos los pasos conducían a este momento.  
  
Por un instante, escudriñando el retrato de Isildur alzando sin esperanza su espada, su soledad fue tan abrumadora que las rodillas le temblaron.  
  
El mundo estaba en silencio, la noche estaba en paz.  
  
Todos dormidos, reposando sin pesadillas en el seguro lecho que les brindaba Rivendel. No había sin embargo, descanso para él. No había paz, solo derrota y sus ojos no conseguían recordar la exultante belleza del lugar.  
  
Los colores, los olores, la tranquilidad, todo sa había borrado para él.  
  
El mundo comenzaba un tiempo de sombras impenetrables, y él mismo se sentía así rodeado, de manera que no podía ver lo que había más allá. Tal vez nada. Tal vez no hubiera un mañana ante el que responder.  
  
Aquella pintura ante él mentía, y se preguntó cuántos sabrían de verdad lo que habitaba detrás de ella, la debilidad y la traición, y pensó que si algún día  
  
Notó que alguien se acercaba por detrás. En el silencio aquellos pasos se acercaban como grabando la roca bajo cada pisada.  
  
- Oscuros son mis pensamientos, - le dijo a la sombra - y en mi corazón solo habita la oscuridad.  
  
La sombra se colocó a su altura y extendió el brazo hacia la pintura, deteniéndose un momento antes de que los dedos tocasen el rostro de Isildur.  
  
- En efecto, - dijo la sombra - no recuerdo tu rostro teñido de tanta preocupación.  
  
Aragorn cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor, antes de volverse. Sabía que el aire abandonaría sus pulmones y la sangre se detendría en las venas en cuanto lo hiciese.  
  
En sus labios intentó una tímida sonrisa.  
  
- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
  
Legolas asintió, su rostro enmarcado por una capa verde pálido que cubría de sombra su rostro, todo él misteriosamente vestido de modo que resultase imposible para un extraño distinguir su silueta en la noche.  
  
- Mucho tiempo sí, para un mortal. No lo bastante para olvidar tu rostro, Aragorn.  
  
El montaraz se inclinó en gesto de agradecimiento, los párpados pesados como de costumbre, mirando de soslayo a todas partes y a ninguna, la habitación teñida de azul, el olor del frío, su cuerpo relajado y alerta a la vez, incapaz de apartarse del otro.  
  
Los ojos del elfo eran inescrutables y el frío había sonrosado sus labios, se notaba que había estado paseando a la intemperie, pensando, apartando las hojas con la punta del pie, apoyando las manos para sentir la corteza de los árboles, ahora que la penumbra les había robado su color.  
  
Legolas volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia la pintura. Pensó que no había en ella más que un superficial parecido que recordase al hombre que tenía al lado.  
  
- No me asombra que la gente tenga dudas cuando oye tu nombre y ascendencia, pues en verdad tu rostro es muy distinto al de Isildur.  
  
Aragorn observó atentamente la mano que se acercaba a la pared, como si quisiese asir algo que está ahí, pero que no puede ser tocado, ni siquiera por los delgados dedos del elfo, pálidos y perfectos, probablemente demasiado suaves para que alguien se atreviese a tocarlos.  
  
- Tu rostro delata los largos caminos que has recorrido, mientras que el suyo... - parecía estar hablándole al propio Isildur - aún delata la arrogancia de quién no ha dejado del todo atrás la juventud, solo sabe de la excitación que precede a la batalla, y nada de las penas del corazón ni de la lluvia.  
  
Sus palabras le conmovieron porque le avergonzaban en su propia pequeñez, pues él, dijeran lo que dijeran, se sentía un mero montaraz, enfrentado al peso de la historia. Lo cierto es que no recordaba en absoluto la voz de Legolas, tan dulce, tan extrañamente grave y sabia pero empapada de una serena juventud. Ahora se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de olvidarla.  
  
- Lo cierto es que no siento nada en mí de Isildur, - también Aragorn se sentía arrastrado hacia la imagen que presidía aquel extraño altar que Elrond erigió en honor de su compañero de batalla - a pesar de que su sangre corre en mí, y temo su herencia.  
  
Mirando el rostro del elfo, distinto a cualquiera que hubiese conocido, muchas respuestas se iluminaron en la oscuridad, el dolor de la esperanza se clavó en él con más fuerza que la desesperación.  
  
- En el fondo creo que si hubiese crecido libre y salvaje, ignorante de mi legado, habría sido feliz.  
  
No, esa no era la respuesta.  
  
No había camino de regreso, del mismo modo que no había huida posible.  
  
Legolas lo sabía y puso su mano en el hombro del montaraz, sobresaltado por un momento por el calor que exudaba. Sospechaba que Aragorn no había nacido para ser feliz, por triste que fuese esa noción.  
  
- Perdóname. Apenas unas horas en Rivendel y ya estamos todos diciendo locuras.  
  
Incluso sus bromas estaban teñidas de melancolía.  
  
Se sentía observado. Ante él los claros ojos del elfo le examinaban, examinaban sus turbias pupilas sin asomo de discreción. ¿Esperaba tal vez que dijese algo? Ya tenía bastantes dificultades para respirar con normalidad bajo esa implacable mirada, llena de curiosidad y duda.  
  
Les sobresaltó el ruido de los árboles, tan cerca, chocando sus ramas unos con otros, doblegados por la brisa, les sorprendió y Legolas apartó su mano del hombro del otro, temeroso de que alguien pudiese descubrirles, culpable de no sabía exactamente qué.  
  
- ¿Por qué vas así ataviado? - le preguntó Aragorn.  
  
Esbozó una sonrisa no del todo inocente.  
  
- Todos duermen. Aquellos que han sufrido por fin consiguen descansar. Prefiero que nadie sepa que soy yo el que escapa a buscar el consuelo la oscuridad y a que las piedras me cuenten sus penas.  
  
Algo se quebró bajo las costillas de Aragorn, pues por accidente se había quedado demasiado tiempo mirando el rostro que hablaba, y ahora estaba atrapado por su belleza. Sin saber lo que hacía alzó una mano hasta ese rostro, y con temblor tocó su mejilla.  
  
La piel de un montaraz es dura, y curtida a la intemperie, extraña sobre el rostro de un elfo.  
  
Con el dedo índice tocó su cabello mientras el gordo descendía hasta la boca. Quiso detenerse pero no podía. Embrujado por la nueva sensación, liberado de algo que llevaba persiguiéndole mucho tiempo.  
  
Nunca pensó en lo mucho que deseaba tocar aquel rostro hasta que no lo hizo.  
  
- Perdóname, no sé cómo me he atrevido.  
  
Pero no apartó la mano.  
  
Todo el cuerpo de Legolas se arqueó, concentrando todas las emociones, descansando todo el peso en la palma de aquella mano.  
  
- No considero que me hayas ofendido.  
  
Antes de que acabase de hablar, rápido, demasiado rápido, la boca de Aragorn descendió sobre él, casi puede decirse que se apoderó de él por completo y no solo de sus labios.  
  
El hombre le agarró la cabeza entre las manos, como si tuviese la certeza de ser rechazado. Le besaba con desesperación, una fuerza mayor que él dirigiendo sus acciones.  
  
A Legolas le parecía que su boca sabía a metálica sangre, que era indefiniblemente dulce y sin esperanzas para él mismo. Aquel primer beso era inevitable, indestructible, nada hubiese logrado separar al cazador de su presa. El elfo pensó que tal vez eso se debiese a que Aragorn había imaginado que sería el primero y el último, que sería rechazado de inmediato una vez concluyese, avergonzado y burlado.  
  
Aquel primer beso parecía haber estado escrito en roca desde el principio de los tiempos, y a la vez, sentían que estaban robando un poco de tiempo a la historia, burlando el destino mismo.  
  
El cuerpo del montaraz se estremecía por momentos de miedo a ser apartado, juzgado.  
  
Por eso Legolas pasó sus dedos por una barbilla y un cuello dominados por la aspereza, por los días al aire libre, alejados de los cuidados de una mano cariñosa. En el fondo de la garganta creyó oír un sollozo y cuando sus bocas se separaron los ojos de Aragorn brillaban con una indescifrable emoción.  
  
Ambos respiraban con dificultad, incapaces de ponerle nombre a lo que acababa de suceder.  
  
¿Un accidente? ¿Un error?  
  
Aragorn sabían que esas eran sus opciones.  
  
Entonces Legolas plantó uno, dos, tres pequeños besos en los labios del hombre, que los recibió con sorpresa y maravillado. Una cálida intimidad les envolvió a ambos y Legolas sonrió radiante.  
  
El príncipe elfo había otorgado muchos besos en su larga vida pero nunca había sido besado como le besaba Aragorn, con tanta avidez y tristeza.  
  
En medio de la noche un día nuevo, un mundo nuevo comenzaba.  
  
- Perdóname...  
  
La voz del montaraz era apenas un suspiro cegado por el rumor de las hojas vibrando y la piedra crujiendo. Era una súplica.  
  
- No paras de repetir esa palabra, Aragorn, y no tiene sentido para mí.  
  
Le abrazó con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz en ese momento, con la sangre gritando en sus venas, y el corazón confuso.  
  
Permanecieron un momento en paz y desdicha.  
  
El reposo de la noche, el ruiseñor, lo oculto y lo desconocido, todo lo innombrable se alzaba a su alrededor. A veces para acunarles, a veces para advertirles. En medio de todo ello, Aragorn creyó oír una dulce voz que les avisaba:  
  
By the shadows of the night I go  
  
Courage´s failed me  
  
Ere the rising of the sun  
  
...  
  
Endless dark will come upon  
  
Birds have sung at last  
  
Nightingale and not the lark  
  
came and left me without hope  
  
...  
  
Wooden April, faded spring  
  
Mist stray these paths  
  
take the hour of glass  
  
bid me by your side  
  
...  
  
Will thy come unsung  
  
no tales to tell  
  
no fire alight?  
  
...  
  
All the candles have burnt out  
  
moonlight joined and called us  
  
velvet breeze, mute and wild  
  
and so the daylight hides  
  
...  
  
Many years it took  
  
through rusty woods I walk  
  
Stars are my companion  
  
And solitude my guide  
  
...  
  
Sing the song of the trees  
  
Unchanged by mortal hands  
  
Sing the love that never was  
  
...  
  
Legolas por fin se volvió hacia él. Eran las voces escondidas bajo los árboles las que los llamaban así. Aragorn, por muchas veces que su camino le hubiese llevado hasta Rivendel, no podía dejar de sorprenderse del peculiar embrujo del aire, las canciones que habitaban la noche. Muchos versos de los que se oían, casi distraídamente, entre sus columnas de piedra, o entre los troncos de sus árboles, habían sido escritos por amantes y cantados para los amantes.  
  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos, para descubrir que ya no había miedo en ellos. El elfo tomó la cabeza de su compañero entre sus manos, firmes, y besó su frente, para disipar dudas y preocupaciones.  
  
El segundo beso de Aragorn fue muy distinto. Lentamente sus labios volvieron a poseer los de Legolas, en una especie de baile ritual, con demasiada delicadeza como para que los dos mantuviesen la cordura.  
  
Un hombre de aire libre, sus labios cortados por el viento, en un momento besaba como un animal moribundo y al siguiente como un caballero.  
  
Un príncipe inmortal, las manos suaves y dulces para enredar los dedos en el cabello, la mandíbula fuerte sin ceder nunca.  
  
La locura, eso nos ha sobrevenido a ambos, se dijo Aragorn, acariciando con delicadeza el cuello del elfo, todo fibra y tensión. Quizá esta noche fuese la más corta de todas, y con el alba se despertaría para comprobar que todo había sido un sueño.  
  
¡Que frágiles eran las promesas de los hombres! Atenazado por el terror, Legolas rompió el beso.  
  
-Aragorn...  
  
- ¿Qué clase de hechizo es este? - la voz que le hablaba al oído de Legolas era infinitamente tentadora y viril, a pesar de que apenas era más audible que un susurro perdido en las montañas.  
  
- Aragorn, no puedo ser yo el primero en hablar. Es solo mi corazón lo que arriesgo.  
  
Aragorn le miró con sorpresa, y como un niño que en el bosque se hubiese soltado de la mano de su padre, perdiendo para siempre el camino, se aferró a él. No me dejes caer, le suplicó con los ojos, no dejes que me pierda.  
  
- Yo, un humilde montaraz, no tengo derecho a pedir tanto. ¿Tu corazón, Legolas? Su precio no puede medirse en las riquezas de los hombres.  
  
Apartó la vista, avergonzado de su impaciencia, no sintiéndose digno de contemplar el rostro de Legolas más tiempo. Entonces una mano amable se acercó a su barbilla, tomándola entre sus manos, obligándole a levantar la vista.  
  
Por supuesto Legolas sabía que Aragorn no era un mero montaraz, y momentos antes habían estado discutiendo su noble ascendencia. Pero ni eso le importaba, bien hubiese podido ser el más vulgar de los sirvientes entre los hombres que el corazón de Legolas se hubiese estremecido de la misma manera.  
  
- Hubieras debido quedarte descansando, Legolas, y nunca haberte acercado aquí.  
  
- ¿Eso es lo que hubieras deseado?  
  
- Más que nada.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque ahora mismo lo único que deseo en este mundo es hacerte promesas y no puedo. Solo quiero encadenarme a ti, pero llevo mucho tiempo atado, y no quiero cambiar cadenas de plata por cadenas de oro.  
  
- Yo no quiero atarte.  
  
- Pero ya lo has hecho. Ya lo has hecho - protestó.  
  
El elfo quiso pedir disculpas, quiso no sonreír, pero algo muy cálido nacía en su estómago, algo para lo que no encontraba nombre, pues nunca antes lo había conocido.  
  
El mundo solo iba a oscurecerse de ahora en adelante, eso lo sabía ya cuando llegó a Rivendel, pero hasta el momento no había tenido verdadero miedo. Comprendió la indiferencia le había mantenido a salvo del miedo muchos años. Siempre sabía quién era, Legolas del Bosque Negro, y aunque la sombra le amenazase, nada podía herirle.  
  
Pero Legolas ya no sabía quién era, y eso le aterraba. Le aterraba lo que pudiese pasarle a este mundo, a sus gentes, que todo lo bello se consumiese en el fuego, que la luz no volviese a asomar entre las copas de los árboles. Y al mirar a Aragorn sintió más miedo aún y se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que en el mundo merecían ser protegidas.  
  
Aragorn se apartó un poco, dando dos pasos hacia atrás sobre la rica piedra, retirando las manos como si le quemase el tacto del elfo.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
El hombre esbozó un gesto de dolor, el rostro contraído con los espasmos de una espada imaginaria que se le clavara en el costado, la sangre brotando solo en el interior.  
  
- No puedo ni mirarte - dijo, en efecto bajando la mirada para al momento siguiente volver a clavarla en los claros ojos de Legolas. -¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo tocarte.  
  
El elfo, firme y severo, avanzó un paso hacia él.  
  
- Si te toco no podré parar.  
  
Legolas sintió como el oxígeno abandonaba sus pulmones. En apenas unos minutos su mundo había cambiado hasta hacerse irreconocible.  
  
Aquello que puede matarte es lo que más deseas.  
  
Le tomó la mano a Aragorn y supo que era cierto, lo que su piel susurraba al tocarse en la oscuridad, ellos no lo podían poner en palabras.  
  
- Aragorn... - los dedos entrelazados, felices a pesar de los corazones de sus dueños, encajaban perfectamente - Este noche es oscura y sin estrellas, pásala conmigo.  
  
Era una orden, una petición, un ruego, un consejo, una advertencia, era todas las cosas bellas y secretas para las que no existen palabras en ningún idioma. Era todo lo que Legolas necesitaba decir, y todo lo que Aragorn necesitaba oír.  
  
...  
  
Las gruesas raíces de los árboles les cobijaban, les ocultaban en su lecho de hojas secas, y Aragorn no recordaba las veces que se había tendido en este mismo lugar junto a Arwen. No recordaba nada en absoluto, ni siquiera su nombre.  
  
Tenía la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Legolas, sus brazos rodeándole, y el gélido beso del viento adormeciéndole. Se sentía seguro, inquieto, condenado. La nariz del elfo le hacia cosquillas bajo la oreja pero luego sus besos incendiaban la piel de su cuello. Unos labios se acercaban a su cabello, le susurraban cosas sin sentido, solo sonidos que le consolaban y le consumían, en ninguna lengua en particular, que apenas ocultaban el deseo que subyacía.  
  
Aragorn le tomaba las manos y se las besaba, y Legolas creía poder distinguir el tacto de la cicatriz de sus labios. Apenas hablaron en toda la noche, creando una extraña complicidad, que solo les pertenecía a ellos y que era nueva, y por lo tanto difícil de ocultar. Aragorn no podía creer que unas horas antes fuese Arwen la que le besaba, y ahora tenía la boca llena de Legolas, los ojos llenos de su nombre, el corazón lleno de su sabor.  
  
- Cierra los ojos, - le dijo Legolas - e imagina un mundo en el que esto no esté prohibido.  
  
Lo intentó, reposando la cabeza contra el hombro del elfo.  
  
- No puedo imaginar un mundo fuera de este - contestó, con los ojos aún cerrados. - No puedo imaginar un mundo más allá de este árbol. No puedo imaginar un mundo fuera de está noche. No puedo imaginar un mundo fuera de tu piel.  
  
Quizá esto fuese un sueño, después de todo, pues ninguno de los dos quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco por miedo a despertar de él. Legolas le besó el cuello, el nacimiento del hombro, la mejilla, la áspera barbilla, con una mano obligándole a volverse hacia él y mirarle.  
  
Hasta ese momento Legolas nunca había creído en la posesión, nunca había deseado nada para sí mismo. Ahora quería ser egoísta, quería que el dolor de este hombre le desgarrase, seguirle aunque equivocase su camino, no simplemente alargar la mano y tocar sino aferrarse.  
  
Y eso era precisamente lo que no estaba permitido que hiciese.  
  
Pero si amar iba a hacer de él un esclavo, entonces gustosamente se pasaría el resto de su vida encadenado.  
  
- No quiero que me prometas nada, - le decía, aunque le rompiese el corazón - mañana...  
  
- Mañana todo el mundo sabrá lo que ha pasado con solo mirar mi rostro.  
  
Había una seguridad, un presagio de desgracia en su voz que asustó al elfo.  
  
- Si ibas a decirme que mañana podemos comportarnos como si nada hubiese ocurrido, nada me gustaría más, Legolas, pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, atrayendo un poco a Legolas hacia sus labios, sin atreverse a besarle aún. Y aunque Legolas sabía que todo esto había sido un accidente, un trágico accidente, no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que tal vez el montaraz también sentía lo mismo.  
  
...  
  
Al día siguiente Aragorn y Legolas se presentaron al Concilio secreto que Elrond había convocado, y aunque fueron la perfecta imagen de la discrección no podía evitar que su mirada recalase con demasiada frecuencia en el otro.  
  
Y es que Legolas aún podía oler a Aragorn en sus dedos, y Aragorn aún podía saborear a Legolas en cada aliento.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
A/N (Segunda Parte): Por cierto esta historia es totalmente coherente con el resto de mis fics de El Señor de los Anillos, pertenecen al mismo universo; y los que hayan leído "PEDRERÍA" verán que allí se hace referncia a los acontecimientos de esta historia. 


End file.
